Better With Two: Blink
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: "A series of episodes from series 3 and 4 rewritten as if they had taken place during series 2." - Episode 3 of 6: Takes Place after The Satan Pit - After an encounter with the weeping Angels, the Doctor and Rose find themselves trapped in 1969...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Okay I'm really really sorry for not updating in ages! But here's the next episode for Better With Two! This one will be shorter than the rest, sorry, due to the fact that this was technically the first full fanfiction I have written! Hope you enjoy it though! And sorry again for the wait. :)_

* * *

Sally Sparrow gazed out the large shop window at the cars driving up and down the London streets. A cab had stopped just outside and now two figures were stepping out. One was a tall man with a long coat and the other was a young woman. Both were wearing a bow and quiver of arrows. Sally's eyes widened and she grabbed the folder on her desk as the two turned down the street.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" she cried running out the shop to catch up to them. The two turned toward her and the man raised his eyebrows.

"Hello, sorry, bit of a rush," he began as Sally caught her breath. "There's a sort of thing happening. Very important that we stop it."

"Oh my God it's you," Sally said. "It really is you."

The Doctor tilted his head a little, a slightly perplexed look in his eyes.

"Oh you don't remember me do you," Sally realized as his companion walked up to them.

"Doctor we haven't got time for this; migration's started," she said pointing over her shoulder.

"Look, I've got a bit of a complex life," The Doctor rambled shuffling his feet. "Things don't always happen to me in quite right order. It gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings… especially my own."

"Oh my God of course!" Sally leaned forward. "You're a time traveler, it hasn't happened to you yet, none of it. It's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?"

"None of it—"

"Doctor please!" The other girl cut in. "Twenty minutes till they're hatching!"

"It was me," Sally sighed shaking her head. "Oh for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

"Got what?" The Doctor glanced down at the papers in her hands.

"Okay, listen," Sally said seriously. "One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you." She handed him the folder which he took with an interested look on his face. "You're gonna need it."

"Doctor!" his companion said demandingly.

"Yeah listen, listen, gotta dash," he said motioning behind him. "Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay," Sally nodded. "No worries! On you go."

The Doctor smiled and ran over to his companion who was already halfway down the street.

"See you around some day?" She called after him.

"What was your name?" He turned toward her once more.

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you Sally Sparrow!" He grinned as astonished Larry came up behind her. Larry stared at the Doctor with his mouth gaping. Sally smiled and took his hand.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she said leading Larry back into the shop. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the two, and then turned back to his impatient friend.


	2. Touch of an Angel

"So, why are we here?" Rose asked stepping out of the TARDIS and looking at the gloomy house before her.

"Well," The Doctor came up beside her. "From what I've heard, people have been disappearing every time they stop by this place. Just vanish into thin air."

"And no one has any idea what happened to them?"

"Yup," The Doctor nodded. "So I just thought we'd check it out!"

"Fine by me," Rose said. "But all the same, this place really gives me the creeps."

"Like a proper haunted house," the Doctor put in. He began to walk about the courtyard, examining the side of the house. Shingles lay scattered on the grass where they had fallen from the rotting roof. Long strands of ivy climbed the walls, curling over the balconies and window frames. The Doctor sniffed the air. A pungent smell of damp and rot filled his nose.

"I don't see anything unusual here," Rose called from behind him. "Just some creepy statues."

"Hmm," the Doctor grunted looking up at one of the windows. Through the broken glass he could just see the wall inside. Large black letters were barely visible beneath the peeling wallpaper.

"Now what do we have here," he whispered reaching in his pocket and pulling out his brainy-specs. He took a step toward the room extension trying to get a closer look.

"Hey Doctor," Rose trailed off. The Time Lord paid no heed to her and peered through the darkness at the words. He could just make out the letters 'B-E'.

"Doctor, the statue."

"In a minute, Rose," he said walking around the side of the house for a better look.

"Seriously, Doctor, the statue's moved!"

"What statue?" The Doctor took off his specks and backed away from the window. Rose turned her head toward him.

"The one right—" Rose broke off as a scream escaped her lips. The Doctor whipped his head around and saw Rose standing face to face with a demon-faced statue of an angel.

"Rose! Don't take your eyes off it!" he yelled running up to her.

"Why? What is it?" her voice quavered.

"It's a weeping angel," The Doctor came up beside her and pulled her away, keeping his eyes locked on the creature in front of him. "An ancient race, faster than you can believe."

"But it's a statue!"

"Only when you look at it!" The Doctor pushed Rose behind him and began scanning the angel with his sonic screwdriver. "They're quantum locked; they don't really exist unless a living being is looking at it. Now just back away!"

The Doctor heard Rose's footsteps crunch through the grass, and he took a step back. The angel's eyes seemed to bore into him, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Get back to the TARDIS, Rose," he called over his shoulder. We can't let the angel get it. It could feed of the energy of the time vortex for eternity." The Doctor pulled his TARDIS key from his pocket. "But it's strange; usually there are more of you, traveling in packs or herds or whatever you call a group of angels. What would you call that, Rose? _Rose?_"

There was no answer. Fear started to build up in his chest and he turned his head away from the angel ever so slightly.

"Rose?" he asked again, "Rose, please answer me!"

Still no reply. The Doctor knew something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his head away from the statue and glanced behind him. Two stone eyes glared at him, only inches away from his face. Gasping, the Doctor tried to back away. But the shock caused him to lose his concentration and he made the worst mistake. The Doctor blinked.

**-DW-**

The Doctor's head was throbbing and he moaned in protest. Blinking open his eyes, he saw a spinning world in front of him. The Doctor never liked being dizzy. You could never trust you senses when that happened. Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed his eyes and gave his head a shake.

"Well isn't this wizard," he mumbled when he took in his surroundings. He was in a dark alley with his head propped up against a wall. Grunting, he pulled himself up in a sitting potion, giving his neck a rub.

Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked around the back street. It was a normal looking alley, with bins against the walls and papers scattered along the ground. A newspaper lay in front of him, and he leaned forward to look at the date.

JUNE 9th, 1969

"Brilliant," he muttered sarcastically. "Fat lot of good that is, isn't it?"

The Doctor brought himself up on his feet, swaying a bit. Spots swam before him and he blinked them away. Woozy, he took a few steps into the centre of the alley. He began forming theories and plans on how to get back to the TARDIS. None of them sounded remotely worth trying in his head. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind. Like he had forgotten something, and should be concentrating on how to find it. Rose would know what to do; she always knew how to fix these sort of things.

"Rose!" the Doctor gasped looking around frantically for his companion. How could he forget her? The Doctor hit himself on his forehead angrily. He knew it had been the same angel that touched her had touched him. She must be around here somewhere, a least in this year.

"Rose?" he called running down the alley. "Rose, are you here?"

He passed one of the trash bins and saw the small form of a human slumped up against the side. Quickly he ran over and pulled out his screwdriver, shining it in the person's face.

"Rose!" the Doctor knelt beside her and shook her softly. She groaned and gave her head a shake wearily.

"Doctor?" she said opening her eyes slowly. "Wh-where are we?"

"1969," he said pulling her to her feet. "You okay?"

"A little dizzy," she moaned. "Oh, why does my head hurt so much?"

"Time travel without a ship. The touch of an angel! Hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Rose gave a small laugh. The Doctor pulled her in for a quick hug and then they started down the alley together. They began discussing the events that had just happened a few moments earlier; the Doctor filling Rose in about the weeping angles and Rose in turn asking a lot of questions.

"So how do we get back?" She inquired after a while. The Doctor frowned and didn't look at her directly.

"Oh no," she realized. "We're not stuck here are we?"

"No! No," he said quickly. "I'm sure I'll figure something out. I'm usually good at figuring stuff out."

"You mean you don't even have a plan yet?"

"Working on it!"

"Augh!" Rose scowled crossing her arms. "So we're in 1969, no TARDIS—!"

"TARDIS? Oh dang it," the Doctor started patting his pockets. "I think I dropped my key back in 2007."

"—And you've lost your key," Rose continued. "We've got no food, or money really, and I've got a splitting headache! Oh this just gets better and better!"

"Oh come on," he countered. "At least it can't get any worse!"

Thunder rumbled above them and the Doctor felt rain begin to fall on his head. He gave Rose a pathetic excuse for a smile, which she returned with a grimace.


	3. The Domestic Approach

Rose sighed as she took off her coat and hung on the rack behind the door. It had been three days since they were stranded in 1969. They had gotten a flat, thankfully, so they weren't uncomfortable. But to pay for it Rose was now working in a shop to get enough money for the rent and food for them. It's not like the Doctor helped. All he seemed to do was lay around the flat, supposedly thinking of how to get out of this mess they were in.

"Hey Rose!" she heard him call behind her. "How was work today?"

"Boring," she said walking into the kitchen. "Reminds me of why I went traveling with you; so I wouldn't have to work in a shop."

The Doctor gave her a sympathetic smile from where he sat beside the kitchen table. His trainers were propped up on the edge so that his chair leaned back slightly.

"Feet down," Rose scolded sitting across from him. "I'm not going to pay extra for scuff marks."

"Yes ma'am," he said playfully dropping them down on the floor. Rose crossed her arms and leaned down on the table top looking over at him.

"Have you had a productive day?" she asked, "Think of a way back yet?"

"Er…no," he mumbled pushing his glasses up his nose. Rose groaned and buried her head on her arms.

"I'm trying!" he defended himself. "It's not like I have an instruction manual for when stuff like this happens!" He paused. "Hang on."

Rose lifted her head to look at him. The Doctor had stood up and was now proceeding to search his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. His brow was furrowed and Rose frowned at him.

"Hang on just a minute!" he exclaimed. Pulling out from one of his pockets, he withdrew a clear folder. "Ha ha! Good ol' Sally Sparrow! I told you she was important!"

"Who?" Rose sat up. "Wait, that girl from a couple months ago?"

"Yes!" The Doctor ran over to Rose and sat down next to her, depositing the folder in front of her. "Remember what she said? _'One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you have this!'_"

"You kept this all that time," Rose said. "But didn't even bother to bring any form of money?"

"That's not the point," he said quickly. "Look at this! It's a way to get back!" The Doctor began shuffling through the papers and photos. "See! The weeping angles! And look! Here's the TARDIS! Oh this is brilliant!"

"When do you think we can get out of here?" Rose smiled as she looked at list of DVD titles.

"Well first we've got to find this Billy Shipton person."

"And who's that?"

"A friend of her's; gets touched by our angel it seems."

"Poor man," Rose looked over at the picture of him in the Doctor's hands. "So how do we find him?"

"Hmm," the Doctor pondered that for a moment. "Oh! I think I can probably make something to locate him. But I'm going to need a few things. Specifically a radio, a post card, and an old phone."

**-DW-**

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _The Timey-wimey Detector went off again.

"This way, Rose!" The Doctor called over to her and began following the directions where the dings increased. The machine had gone off when they were taking a stroll outside the flat, signaling something was up.

Rose came up beside him as they made their way down a dirty alley. Pretty soon they saw a man slam up against a wall from thin air. The man sank down to his knees as the two ran up to him.

"Welcome!" The Doctor called when they reached him.

"Where am I?" The man asked groggily rubbing his head.

"1969," The Doctor said. "Not bad as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh the moon landing's brilliant," Rose smiled. "We went four times. Back when we had transport."

"Working on it!"

"How did I get here?" The man interrupted.

"Same way we did; touch of an angel," he grunted. "Same one probably since you ended up in the same year."

The man tried to get up, but the Doctor placed and hand on his shoulder forcing him back down. Leaning against the wall, he slid down and sat next to him.

"No, no, no, no, no don't get up," he ordered. "Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for a half an hour."

Billy Shipton looked the Doctor up and down. "I don't—I can't—"

"Fascinating race the weeping angels," the Doctor began. "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss. They just zap you into the past and let you live to death." He looked over to Billy. "The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract, they live on potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy asked when he paused.

"Trust me," Rose put in. "Just nod when he stops for breath."

"Tracked you down with this," The Doctor held up his machine. "This is my Timey-wimey Detector. Goes 'ding' when there's stuff. Also it can boil an egg at thirty paces. Whether you wanted to or not actually. So I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they're blown."

"I don't understand," Billy shook his head. "Where am I?"

"1969," Rose looked at him sympathetically. "Like he says."

"Normally I'd offer you a lift home," The Doctor frowned. "But somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow."

Billy's eyes widened and he looked very confused.

"And I'm sorry, Billy," The Doctor said. "I am very very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

**-DW-**

The Doctor and Rose returned to their flat after setting Billy up with his own flat and giving him the instructions to tell Sally about her seventeen DVDs. The man had seemed very perplexed about the whole thing, but accepted where he was and what he had to do after they talked to him for a while. The three planned to meet again the next day to create the "Easter egg" for the DVDs. Rose thought it good for Billy to have time to mull over the information they had just given him.

"Well he'll have a good life," The Doctor said setting his coat over a chair arm and then sitting down on the couch. Rose went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Have you memorized your lines for the DVD extra?" she called over to him.

"Nah, I thought I'd wing it."

Rose leaned out of the kitchen to glance at him. He had his arms placed behind his head and had his feet, once again, propped up on the table in front of him.

"Won't that mess up the whole of time and space?"

"Nope!" Rose walked over to him with two cups of tea in her hand. "The words would just change if I said something different! Isn't that fun?"

"Wonderful," she smiled settling down beside him and handing him a cup. He thanked her and took a sip.

"See? I told you I'd find a way back!" The Doctor placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze, pulling her toward him. "You can always count on me!"

"Except when it comes to working in the shop."

"Except for that," he laughed. Rose rested her head against his shoulder with a smile.

"So how was it," she joked. "Living in a proper flat with doors and windows? You said it would be terrifying before."

"It is! Look at me I'm a nervous wreck! I'm just itching to get back to that big blue box!"

"Oh me too," She giggled. "1969's fine and all. But quite frankly, everything here is a little boring."

"I'm here now, does that make me boring?"

"No, not you," Rose looked up at his mock hurt expression. "You're never boring. Unless of course when you're rambling about some plum from Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"It was a turnip!" the Doctor frowned. "And if I remember correctly you said it was very interesting!"

"Of course it was," Rose looked down and her tea and suppressed a giggle. The Doctor set his tea on the table and turned toward her.

"You're laughing at me!"

"No, I'm not," Rose set hers next to his trying not to smile. The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at her with a pout. She leaned back on the couch and tilted her head back, pretending to be intrigued by the ceiling. She could just see the Doctor looking at her inquisitively in her peripheral vision. A smile slowly crept on her face.

"Ha! You were laughing!" he cried. "And now you owe me an apology!"

"For what?"

"For lying!" Rose turned toward him and smiled at his playful expression. He wasn't facing her directly but watched her from the corner of his eye, his eyebrows raised. Giggling, she gave leaned forward pressing her lips to his cheek and said, "Sorry, Doctor. Better?"

"Er—yeah," he blinked slightly in a daze. Rose smiled and rested against his shoulder again, content with just being close to her Doctor.


	4. A Conversation with the Future

"Okay, are you ready?" Billy asked stepping out from behind the camera. He, the Doctor, and Rose were in a small room in the Doctor and Rose's flat setting up for the DVD extra.

"Almost," the Doctor was inspecting the autocue, scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. Rose went over next to Billy to see if the camera was in order.

"How did you guys get all this stuff anyway?" Billy prodded the camera, "I don't think this kind of stuff in every home in 1969."

"Well I got this autocue from the local news station," the Doctor began.

"And how did you get it?"

"Just borrowed it," said the Doctor defensively, "Along with the camera too, I suppose. But don't worry I'll give it back when I'm done! Probably. Well, hopefully. Well, maybe. But I'm not stealing it."

Billy looked confused, but took Rose's previous advice and just nodded.

"I think we're ready!" The Doctor walked over to a stool next to the wall. "Just start the auto-cue after you start the camera. And you'll probably want to step back a little, Rose."

"Oh right," Rose stood off to the side as Billy started the camera. The Doctor walked into the frame and sat on the stool so that just his face and chest were shown. Calmly he positioned himself comfortably on the chair and put on his glasses with a sniff. Soon the autocue started projecting the words where it was positioned beneath the camera.

_"__The Doctor," _Sally Sparrow's words were written out. _"He's the Doctor._"

"Yup, that's me," The Doctor nodded to the camera.

_"__Okay, that was scary," _Sally had said.

_"__No, it sounds like he's replying," _Larry had cut in. _"But he always says that."_

"Yes, I do."

_"__And that." _

"Yup," the Doctor said cockily. "And this."

Rose smiled and stifled a laugh. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but didn't look at her.

_"__He can hear us," _Sally had spoken again. _"Oh my God you can really hear us!"_

_ "__Of course he can't hear us," _Larry came on again. _"Look, I've got a transcript. See? Everything he says."_

The Doctor nodded as Larry's words continued, _"'Yup, that's me', 'Yes, I do', 'Yup, and this'. Next is—"_

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" The Doctor said impatiently as Larry's words followed right after they left his mouth.

_"__Sorry."_

_ "__Who are you?" _Sally had said then.

"I'm a time traveler," the Doctor said. "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

"_We're_ stuck," Rose leaned into the frame next to the surprised Doctor. "All of space and time he promises me, now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!"

"_Rose?_" The Doctor pointed to the camera.

"Sorry."

_"__I've seen this bit before,_" Sally's words appeared again.

"Quite possibly," the Doctor turned his attention back to the camera.

_"__1969; that's where you're talking from?"_

"'Fraid so."

_"__But you're replying to me! You can't know exactly what I'm going to say forty years before I say it!" _

"Thirty-eight," the Doctor corrected her.

_"__How? How is this possible?" _Sally had asked. _"Tell me!"_

"People don't understand time," he said after thinking for a moment. "It's not what you think it is."

_"__Then what is it?"_

"Complicated."

_"__Tell me."_

"Very complicated."

_"__I'm clever and I'm listening," _Sally continued. _"And don't patronize me, because people have died and I'm not happy."_

The Doctor leaned back a little and furrowed his brow.

_"__Tell me."_

"People assume that time is strict progression from cause to effect," he began, bringing up his hands and motioning with them. "But actually, from a nonlinear, nonsubjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff."

_"__Yeah, I've seen this bit before," _Sally's words interrupted him. "You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me," the Doctor said looking deep in thought. "Yeah."

_"__Next thing you're going to say it 'Well, I can hear you'."_

"Well, I can hear you!"

_ "__This is impossible!"_

"Well not hear you exactly," the Doctor continued. "But I know everything you're going to say."

_"__How can you know what I'm gonna say?"_

"Look to your left," the Doctor tilted his head to the camera's left, remembering reading that on the transcript. The autocue was blank for a few moments. The Doctor nodded, realizing Sally must have been talking to Larry, their sort of scribe.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript," the Doctor said pointing to the machine underneath the camera. "It's on my autocue."

_ "__How can you have a copy of the finished transcript?" _Sally had spoken again, _"It's still being written!"_

"I told you, I'm a time traveler," he said. "I got it in the future."

_"__Okay, let me get my head around this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're _still_ having."_

"Eh, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey," the Doctor waved a hand dismissively. "What matters is we can communicate. We've got big problems now. They have taken the blue box haven't they? The angels have the phone box.

_"__What do you mean 'angels'? You mean those statue things?"_

"Creatures from another world."

_"__But they're just statues!"_

"Only when you see them."

_"__What does that mean?"_

"The 'lonely assassins' they used to be called," the Doctor said. "No one quite knows where they came from but there as old as the universe. Or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have those most perfect defensive system ever evolved. They're quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed." The Doctor waved his hands again. "The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology! In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone.

"'Course a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And oh yes it can. That's why they cover their eyes. That not weeping; they can't risk looking at each other! Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very very sorry. It's up to you now."

_"__What am I supposed to do?"_

"The blue box. It's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun!" The Doctor leaned forward. "You have got to send it back to me."

He waited for Sally Sparrow's words to pop up, but nothing came up. Billy shook his head and mouthed "_no more"_.

"And that's it I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript. That's the last I've got," the Doctor pulled his glasses off. "I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess: they're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe! Don't turn your back! Don't look away! And _don't_ blink! Good luck."

Billy stopped the film and the Doctor got up and stretched. Rose ran over to him and gave him a hug around his neck.

"That was brilliant!" she said, "It was like Sally was standing right in front of you! Amazing!"

"Isn't it?" he replied. "Gotta love time travel!"

"So all I have to do now is put this on Sally's seventeen DVDs?" Billy came up to them motioning to the camera behind him.

"Yup," the Doctor said. "Just use that cheat code I gave you, and maybe you might want to, I don't know, consider a job in video publishing before hand? It might be worth a shot."

"_Okay_," Billy looked at him suspiciously. "So when can I tell Sally about the DVDs?"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, Billy, the next time you talk to Sally, it will be your last time."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're very old, you'll be in a hospital and it will be raining," the Doctor walked up to Billy and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Call her a few hours after the rain starts and then you will tell her the instructions. But at the end of that rain, you'll have lived your life."

Billy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "But what if I talk to her beforehand?"

"If you do that then it will tear a hole in the fabric of space and time and destroy two-thirds of the universe!"

"Oh," Billy sighed. "Well at least I have got something to look forward to."

"I'm sorry," Rose went over to him and gave him a hug. "But you'll have a good life! Meet a nice girl—"

"Don't spoil it for him Rose!" The Doctor pulled her back. "Let him live his own life!"

"Don't worry about me," Billy smiled. "I'll be fine. I just have to memorize Sally's phone number and remember it thirty-eight years from now and I'm all set!"

"That's the spirit!" the Doctor extended a hand and shook Billy's firmly. "Live your life to the fullest! It was a pleasure to meet you!"

"You guys too," Billy said. "And I guess this is goodbye."

"My ship is going appear in a couple of hours, and there's a few more things we have to do first. But it was a pleasure!"

"It was nice meeting you too, gorgeous girl," Billy smiled to Rose giving her a kiss on her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to hang around?"

"Me?" Rose gasped, "I'm sorry, Billy, but I-I—"

"Nah, worth a shot," he laughed. "I can see you're already taken though. You are a lucky man to win such a catch, Doctor."

"What?" The Doctor's and Rose said in unison.

"We're uh—"

"We're just friends," the Doctor said quickly.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see," Billy smiled knowingly. "Well I'll be off now. And thank you, Doctor."

"Don't mention it."

"See you around, gorgeous girl!" Billy winked at Rose, then turned and walked down the hall. The two time travelers watched him as he paused before the door.

"Are you sure I'll be able to contact Sally again?" he asked looking back.

"Positive."

Billy smiled again and closed the door behind him as he walked out into his new life in 1969.

* * *

**A/N:** _One more chapter after this! Thanks for reading, and review and comments are much appreciated! :)_


	5. Back to the Future

"Wester Drumlins' house, thirty-eight years ago!" The Doctor raised his arms to the house. "Not too bad looking is it?"

"Is it still abandoned?" Rose asked looking at a shattered window.

"Yup, the man moved out a couple months ago."

"And why are we here exactly?"

"We're going to give a message to Sally Sparrow!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they walked into the house.

"Does the message have something to do with the paint can in your hand?"

"Well we need something to write with!" the Doctor smiled at her and pushed open the door to the first room on the left. "This looks like a good spot!"

"Hang on," Rose peered out the windows overlooking the courtyard. "Isn't this the room you we're looking at when we were touched by the angel?"

"Yup," The Doctor plopped the paint can on the floor. "Actually, I saw the message we're going to write earlier. Just a few letters. 'B-E' to be exact. But enough chit-chat! Let's get started."

Shrugging of his coat and suit jacket, the Doctor rolled up his sleeves and popped open the lid to the can. Rose handed him a brush and they dipped them into the black paint. After twenty or so minutes of painting words, the two stepped back to admire their work.

_BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGEL OH, AND DUCK! NO REALLY DUCK! SALLY SPARROW DUCK, NOW! LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR (1969) _was written in bold black paint all over the wall.

"Not bad!" The Doctor wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Though you kind of messed up the C in my name."

"How come I couldn't write my name?" Rose asked setting her brush on the floor. "There was more than enough room on the wall."

"You're name wasn't in the picture. And besides, we ran out of paint." The Doctor tossed his brush into the empty can with a clank. Turing to Rose, he outstretched his paint covered hands and grinned, "How 'bout a hug, Rose?"

"Don't you dare come near me," Rose giggled shaking her head.

"Oh, come on," he took some steps toward her. "Just one?"

"No you don't!" Rose laughed backing up. "You can have a hug after you clean yourself off! Look at you! You've got paint on your nose too!"

The Doctor crossed his eyes trying to look at his nose. He brought a hand up to rub the base of his nose, which got it even dirtier from his painted hands.

"Come on, Doctor," she laughed. "We still have to put the wallpaper over it."

"Right-o!"

Turned out, the task of hanging wallpaper proved to be messier than painting the warning. Finally they finished and left the room with black hands, tired arms, and shreds of wallpaper stuck to their skin.

"Well that took a little longer than I thought," the Doctor said when the stepped outside. "But job well done I say!"

"Cheers," Rose smiled. "But where's the TARDIS? Wasn't it supposed to materialize by here now?"

"Yup, it will in about…erm… twenty-nine seconds!"

"Twenty-nine seconds?"

"Twenty-eight now. Well, twenty-seven. Well, twenty-six. Well—"

The Doctor stopped counting down as they heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS' grinding gears. Soon the ship's flashing light appeared, followed by the blue box. Rose and the Doctor cheered running up to it.

"There she is!" the Doctor cried. "Perfectly fine! What a wonderful old ship you are!"

"Yes she is!" Rose pulled out her key since the Doctor's was locked inside the ship. "But you got your countdown wrong. She arrived ten seconds earlier."

"Close enough!" The Doctor smiled and opened the wooden doors. The TARDIS hummed when they entered, almost like it was happy to have them back. The Doctor ran to the main console and began pushing buttons and turning levers.

"Let's get us back in space! Allons-y!" The TARDIS roared to life and shook as it went into the time vortex.

"Goodbye 1969!" Rose laughed and coming to stand by the Doctor at his ships controls. He was grinning from ear to ear; glad to be back in his bigger-on-the-inside box.

**-DW-**

Rose walked into main console room after changing her clothes and washing off all the paint from her hands. The Doctor was already there inspecting the controls to see if the angels or Sally Sparrow had messed them up. Raising his head, he gave her a smile as she came up to him.

"I see you got all cleaned up," she said. "Even got that paint off your nose."

"Yup!" the Doctor stood up in front of her. "And now I think you owe me something."

"You mean one of these?" Rose smiled reaching her arms around his neck. The Doctor laughed and embracing her tightly, swept her off her feet and spinning around. Rose let out a squeak in happiness as he set her down gently.

"So where do you want to go next?" he asked as he pulled out his glasses to inspect the TARDIS screen.

"Oh I don't know," Rose smiled. "Anywhere is fine! Just as long as we don't get stuck in time or thrown in a dungeon on some smelly planet."

"Oi, those things only happened once," the Doctor defended glancing at her.

"True," Rose said. "But both times were your fault."

"If I can recall correctly," he mused. "_You_ were the one who got touched by the angel first."

"You were the one who wanted to go snooping about there."

"Oh alright," he grinned pulling her in for another hug. "You win. Everything horrible and boring is my fault."

"Not everything!" Rose said. "Traveling with you is never boring! And you are definitely _not _boring. I think we talked about this already."

"True," the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "But last time you gave me a kiss."

"You'll have to ask me out first," Rose joked pushing his specs up his nose.

"Okay then!" The Doctor reached over and flipped a lever, causing the TARDIS to shake. "Rose Tyler, how would you like to accompany me for a walk on planet Fellspoon? They have mountains there that move in the wind! Can you believe that? Brilliant! So what 'cha say?"

"Moving mountains you say?" Rose grinned and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I think it's a date."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the last chapter! I hope any readers enjoyed it... Up next is _42!_**


End file.
